


Every Bit As Good

by April_Valentine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/pseuds/April_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by spoilers for episode 6:10, "The Next World."</p><p>This happened to come out in poem form. It's been ages since I've written poetry but it fits with the thoughts I have been having about Daryl's thoughts based on what might happen in tonight's new episode.</p><p>It's really more stream of consciousness than actual poetry.</p><p>Don't read if you don't do spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Bit As Good

So, here I am,  
Alone again.  
Not that I shouldn’t be  
Used to it.  
But I was kinda feelin’  
Maybe  
That it wouldn’t  
Always  
Be this way.

Carol told me  
I was every bit as good  
As him.  
And I held on to that  
For a long, long time.

Thought maybe…  
Well, Merle always said  
Dreamin’ don’t get you  
Nowhere.

But by his side,  
I couldn’t help it.  
Couldn’t help  
Feelin’ good,  
Needed,  
Complete,  
Like I did have  
A place  
In the world.  
In his world,  
At least.

Out there,  
On that run together,  
Felt like old times,  
Runnin’,  
Fightin’,  
Survivin’  
Felt so good.

But now,  
We’re back  
To reality.  
And I’m not the one  
By his side.  
Not the one  
He’s turnin’ to.  
Not the one  
He’s got in his bed.

I should be okay  
With that.  
I just want him to be happy.  
What I want  
What I need  
‘S never been the  
Important thing.

I’m okay.  
We have what we have.  
The friendship,  
Fightin’ side by side,  
That’s gotta be enough.  
I’m okay.  
Really.

But here I am.  
Alone  
Again.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I've not been thrilled with the spoilers that accompany this episode that was supposed to be all about Rick and Daryl together doing their "Butch and Sundance" thing. Hopefully the show won't let me down. This wouldn't get out of my head, so I posted.


End file.
